1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular brake locking mechanisms, and particularly to such brake locking mechanisms for impeding theft of the vehicle.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Brake locking mechanisms to deter or impede theft of vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, trailers and the like are well known. However, such mechanisms heretofore known have had one or more disadvantages. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,666; 3,874,747; 4,007,815; and Re. 29,913; a brake locking mechanism is installed at each brake to prevent movement of an otherwise hydraulically or pneumatically operated brake rod mechanism. This involves installation of a brake locking device at each brake, generally modifying each existing brake to accommodate the locking mechanism, and installing an auxiliary control system to operate the brake locking mechanism.
Another type of brake locking mechanism involves positioning a valve in the brake power fluid line between the master cylinder and the brakes as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,675; 3,973,803; 3,653,730; 3,625,573; 3,617,100; and 3,515,442. With this mechanism, the brakes are locked in the applied position by pressurizing the brake fluid and then closing the valve in the brake fluid line to prevent release of the pressure. However, this type of mechanism has the disadvantage that installation in an existing brake system is complicated by the necessity of breaking the hydraulic fluid line. Further, it is generally a possibility in such systems that the valve in the brake line could close during operation of the vehicle, and thereby render the brakes inoperable while the vehicle is in motion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brake locking mechanism which does not require a separate installation at each brake or breaking any brake fluid lines for installation, and further which does not interfere with the normal operation of the brakes while the vehicle is in motion.